


One Night in Ferelden

by Nessa_T



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bull runs his own security company, Bull wants to date Dorian, Dorian is afraid of what his dad would think or say, Felix and Dorian own a wine business, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T
Summary: A one night stand with a certain Qunari left Dorian hooked, and wanting just a little bit more. Being the only son of a powerful and influential Tevinter Magister made things somewhat complicated, especially with Daddy Dearest breathing down his neck. Is Bull really worth giving everything up for?





	One Night in Ferelden

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing [Viridis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridis/pseuds/Viridis). This was supposed to be a one-shot for an Adoribull zine, but it... went somewhere else XD
> 
> Also, we've set up an Adoribull group on Facebook, so do join us for daily Bull and Dorian goodness! >> [Join Adoribull Addicts now!](https://www.facebook.com/groups/AdoribullAddicts)

The music was almost intolerably loud and obnoxious at the Herald’s Rest. The dark interior of the bar was illuminated by low-hanging amber lights, and the place reeked of watered down alcohol, cheap perfume and sweat. A group of Fereldens had taken to dancing on the bar tops, their arms flailing like fish out of water as they sang raunchy drinking song at the tops of their lungs.  
  
“Well, at least they look like they’re having fun,” Dorian said, muttering into his glass. There was something in the tone of his voice that was almost as sour as the wine he was having. It made Felix raise his eyebrows. Always a patient human being by nature, Felix shot Dorian a pointed look but said nothing. He then took a long sip of his brandy, made a face and adjusted his tie.  
  
It was going to be a long night, Felix was thinking, his handsome face set into a careful mask of nonchalance despite wanting to make a dash towards the nearest exit. He yearned for the quiet of his library and the solace of his books. Dorian had dragged him, almost kicking and screaming, into this godforsaken place under the pretense of wanting blend into his new environment by “rubbing shoulders with the common folks”.  
  
It was something that was uncharacteristic of his pampered and sometimes grouchy friend – especially when the sole purpose of coming down into the blistering cold of the South was to help their fathers expand their wine businesses outside of the Imperium. “ _Imperio Vin_ ” produced the best and the most exclusive wine in all of Thedas. With Ferelden well on the road to recovery from the massive Qunari invasion more than fifty years ago, it was the perfect opportunity to tap onto a new market with a growing and voracious appetite for good wine.  
  
While Felix was deep in thought, Dorian studied him with his sharp, silver eyes. The Altus thought Felix looked amazing in his maroon jacket and chainmail tie – if just a tad overdressed. Not to be outdone (of course), Dorian was in a lovely navy suit and a black shirt with the top few buttons off, giving all who looked his way a glimpse of his bronze chest, lightly dusted with dark hair. A golden chain hung from his neck, its emerald encrusted pendant artfully shaped into two snakes entwined. It seemed to glitter and wink in the semi-darkness of the room whenever he moved.  
  
“We’ve spent the past hour doing absolutely nothing productive. How soon can we go?” Felix asked, looking increasingly uncomfortable as the minutes ticked by. It was clear that the man wanted to be anywhere but here.  
  
“What’s the hurry?” Dorian said, “Looking forward to FaceTiming your lady back home?”  
  
Felix turned a violent shade of purple. It was adorable how the mention of his fiancé could have that effect. Dorian did not understand why Felix would agree to an arranged marriage with Viola Whatsherface. Still, against all reason, Felix had been particularly fond of his childhood friend, and the arrangement had worked out for the best, much to his father’s delight. No such luck for Dorian who fought against tradition both tooth and nail.

Halward Pavus had given up all efforts to have his only son marry, and grudgingly allowed Dorian to work with Felix on _Imperio Vin_ . Dorian had since thrown himself into work and did not return his father’s calls for a while. While the Altus obviously loved his father, the old man drove him up the fucking wall. So, a little breathing space was much needed.  
  
“I’m just bored,” Felix said. His dark eyes slid towards the phone in Dorian’s hands. “And _you’re_ distracted.”

Dorian flinched.  
  
It was true. Dorian had spent the last hour nervously glancing at his phone, looking increasingly disappointed every time he does. He was obviously texting someone, and Felix wondered if he was sucked into some devious plans that Dorian has concocted without his knowledge. It would not be the first time, and it certainly would not be the last.  
  
Well, better address it now instead of later, then.  
  
“Waiting for someone?” Felix ventured to ask. To his credit, Dorian did not flinch the second time, but blink owlishly in his direction.  
  
“Mayyyybe?”  
  
“Is that a yes?”  
  
Dorian sighed. “Well, there’s this guy I hooked up with last weekend.”  
  
Felix frowned.  
  
“Last weekend? You were working last weekend. At the wine-tasting event?”  
  
The event had been a miracle. Dorian did not know how Felix managed to get intel about a private orchestra playing at the premises near the Redcliffe Castle - nor was he able to understand how Felix had managed to charm Madam Vivienne (the orchestra’s music director) and convinced her to let them provide a small and exclusive wine-tasting session with Ferelden’s social elites – at no fee whatsoever.  
  
Well, they had to part with several crates of their most expensive wine, imported directly from their vineyard back home in Qarinus. It was worth the investment and the risk, however. King Alistair and his Queen were extremely pleased with the selection of dried fruits, cheese and wine that Dorian had personally picked for the event and had placed a large order of the best bottles from _Imperio Vin_ for the upcoming banquet at their castle.  
  
It was a business deal of the century, and both friends received a huge cut of the profits and as well as long, enthusiastic, congratulatory phone calls from their fathers.  
  
“Well, yes?”  
  
Felix folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. “Did you hook up with someone after the event? Or during?”  
  
Dorian had the grace to look offended.  
  
“Maker, Felix, what kind of business partner did you take me for?”  
  
Felix scowled.  
  
“He was the Head of Security. Big, burly, Qunari working for Madame de Fer. We exchanged name cards, made small talk, and… well, went somewhere private to continue our… discussion.”  
  
To say that the Iron Bull was big and burly was an understatement. Bull was _huge_ \- almost looking out of place had he not been dressed impeccably in a black suit with the purest white shirt, opened at the chest. He moved easily and confidently through the crowd, exchanging soft words with the Royal couple and occasionally dipping his head low to engage in a deep conversation with Vivienne. Despite the small, barely visible limp in his right leg, missing eye and mangled fingers in his right hand, Bull looked exquisite enough to make Dorian’s mouth water.  
  
He had not seen many Qunaris in the South. Granted, a lot of that might have been due to the whole “let’s attempt to colonize the world and convert them” bit that had put him (and the rest of Thedas) off them for almost a lifetime. That said, THIS Qunari was decidedly different. Cool, collected, his huge… personality… hidden like sin behind a grin, his muscles moving under his shirt like a fucking wet dream.  
  
What happened next had almost been a blur. They had made small talk and then exchanged name cards. Before the night ended, Bull had Dorian pinned onto the bed at Dorian’s hotel room where they proceeded to engage in a strenuous and lusty screaming match until they both went hoarse. Exhausted, Dorian had fallen asleep in Bull’s arms, head on his chest, listening to his strong, steady heartbeat and one hand still curled almost possessively around the Qunari’s cock.  
  
Dorian had left early in the morning, legs still shaky as he called for his driver to return him to his apartment. Saying goodbyes were never his forte, so Dorian quickly collected his clothes, left a huge tip for the cleaning staff by the bedside, bent down to press a kiss on Bull’s forehead, cleared his throat and left without another word.  
  
That was last week, and judging from the look on Felix face, it was clear Felix knew that Dorian did more than just talk.

“Okay, what you do outside of company time is your business. But why are we _here_?” 

Dorian shrugged.  “Well, you know how I don’t sleep with the same person twice, but -” Felix snorted and Dorian shot him an offended look. “- he texted me hours after I left the hotel and asked how I was and whether I wanted to meet for dinner sometimes. I said I was busy, and he hasn’t texted me since.”

“And you’ve decided instead to ask him out for a drink a week later in one of the most horrible locations in Ferelden?”

“No, I asked if he would like to be hired as _our_ security at the next event we manage, and if he would be _interested_ in speaking to me and my partner about it. He said he’d be at the Herald’s Rest with some friends, but he’d be more than happy to discuss future collaborations between _Imperio Vin_ and _Bull’s Chargers_.”

“You did WHAT?”

Dorian looked almost embarrassed. “Hey, he _was_ working on a contract for Madam de Fer, and he’s bloody good at what he does too. I thought he’d be a fantastic addition to our team. Strictly on an ad-hoc basis, of course.”

“Dorian, you just can’t go about arranging a business meeting without giving me a heads-up.”

“Well, it’s not an _official_ business meeting. I just said partner. I didn’t say _business_ partner.”

“DOR-“

“Relax. Just smile and look pretty. He’s here.”

The Qunari had finally walked into the bar an hour before midnight with one of the most handsome man Dorian had ever seen. Bull was in a T-shirt, stretched so tightly over his chest that the Altus could see the barest hint nipples. A massive leather jacket hung loosely from his fingers over his impossibly broad shoulders. His guest for the evening was still in a suit and tie, and judging from the way he carried himself and the neatly cut blond, curly hair, Dorian guessed he might have been working for the military. A templar perhaps?

Dorian felt his stomach do a weird flip-flop as Bull’s presence seem to fill up the entire room. There was a sudden hush, before the room exploded into enthusiastic hellos from all corners. It would seem the Qunari was a regular at this particular bar.

Their eyes met over the heads of the bar’s patrons. Bull grinned amicably, and sauntered over with his friend towards Dorian’s direction.

“Dorian!” came the deep, familiar rumble. “Glad you and your friend could make it here tonight. This is Cullen.”

The pair exchanged firm handshakes, and a hearty slap on the back as Bull called out for another round of drinks to be served at the table.

Then they talked business. Against all odds, Felix revived a little over the discussion, his keen business senses grasping eagerly onto any signs of a lucrative deal. Cullen, it seemed, was one of Bull’s newest recruits. An ex templar who left the order and decided to enter the private sector instead of slaving away with the army.  

“The use of lyrium has been discontinued by the army for the last decades, but there are several of our superiors who still cling on to the old ways. For my own sake, I left. Better benefits for half the stress, I’d say. It’s good Bull found me when he did,” he was saying, smiling over the rim of his glass in Bull’s direction.

“Hey, you can’t say I don’t take good care of you,” Bull answered, running his large (and definitely warm) hand down the man’s back.

Dorian felt the first stirrings of jealousy, but squelched it down hard like a bug. Biting the insides of his cheek, he slid his hand over Felix’s thigh and left it there.

The gesture did not go unnoticed, and Felix, who had been subjected to Dorian’s bullshit for as long as he could remember, just gave an internal sigh and pretended nothing was out of the ordinary. Cullen looked amused.

The expression on Bull’s face was openly surprised before he gave a sly grin. “By the way Felix, how’s the fiancée doing? What’s her name… Viola Therastes?”

Felix could almost feel the panic radiating off Dorian’s body even as is face sculpted into a perfect mask

“Erm –” Felix began to say while Cullen took a long sip of his beer, and struggled not to laugh.

“She’s fine?” was the weak response

Dorian shot Felix a dirty look.

“Maker, Cullen, shall we grab some brandy at the bar over _there_?” Felix said, almost stuttering, before swiftly getting to his feet. He looked visibly relieved when the blond eagerly followed suit.

“Lead the way, Good Sir,” Cullen chirped in response, “I’m sure these two have a lot to talk about.”

Dorian gave Felix the brightest smile he could muster before mouthing the words “ _You’re dead to me,”_ in his direction. Felix shrugged helplessly.

“ _Sorry_ ,” he mouthed back, before disappearing into the crowd.

And then Dorian was left alone with the Bull, feeling very foolish and childish.

“You know, you didn’t have to call me all the way out here to tell me you didn’t want to see me anymore. I’d have respected your decision the first time you said ‘no’,” Bull said, his expression kind – which made Dorian feel worse.

“Just out of curiosity, how did you know?”

It was Bull’s turn to shrug.

“Google,” came the answer, “That, and _Imperio Vin_ had been in the papers ever since the Pavus and Alexius family joined forces to monopolize the wine market in the Imperium. Also, I’ve been known to escort Ferelden’s King and Queen when they go to Minrathous to meet the Archon. Heard your names mentioned several times, and Viola was one of them.”

Dorian calmly took a sip of his wine. “Well, that’s impressive.”

Bull absent-mindedly began folding his paper napkins into impossibly delicate-looking swans.

“Thanks. The Qunari may have been defeated years ago, but our Ben-Hassrath training still survived. Nowhere better to put those skill to use than acting as an agent for the Crown. Pays well, and you don’t die if you’re smart.”

Dorian paused. “Well, if I made you feel uncomfortable, I apologise.”

Bull smiled again. “Hey, no worries, big guy. For what it’s worth, I’m happy to see you. Last weekend was amazing.”

Dorian flushed as a strange feeling washed over him, warming up his face, belly and chest. Bull studied him for a while, as if thinking about what to do or say next.

“Why don’t we both get out of here and I’ll take you to this fantastic restaurant round the corner for dinner? Only if you want to, of course.”

How long had it been since he had been asked out on a date? Too long, perhaps. This sort of thing did not happen easily or freely in the Imperium. Not amongst the nobility, at least - and Dorian was always careful to stay in the shadows, as far away from his father’s watchful eyes as humanly possible.

“I… wouldn’t say no to that. As long as _you’re_ paying,” Dorian answered, his expression coy, but his smile extra bright for the first time that night.

Bull looked genuinely happy as he stood up and offered an arm. “Well then. Shall we?”

“What about Cullen?”

“I brought him along to keep your friend occupied. He’ll be fine.”

Dorian had to laugh. He stood up, rearranged his coat and slipped his hand into Bull’s arm. From the corner of his eye, he saw Felix gesturing at him.

_Where are you going?_

Dorian shrugged, and jerked his head in Bull’s direction. Felix rolled his eyes, flipped him the finger, but smiled and waved goodbye. Cullen raised his drink in salute.

They made their way to the exit into the night, the cold, brisk autumn wind engulfing them as soon as the front door slid shut. Bull paused at the doorway as his breath formed mist in the air. He gave Dorian a quick once-over before putting his own leather jacket over Dorian’s shoulders.

“There, you should be warm and toasty now,” Bull said, almost to himself, before taking Dorian’s hand. With their fingers entwined, Bull lead him through the cobbled pavements and past the amber street lights. Their footsteps echoed softly in the silence of the night, and though they did not know it then, it was in perfect tandem with the beating of their hearts.


End file.
